


5 раз, когда карри спасло жизнь Ямапи

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 раз, когда карри спасло жизнь Ямапи

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Фуджи-сан за заголовок!

Ямапи всегда любил рассказывать историю о том, что он пять раз обязан жизни тарелке карри.

В самом начале эту тарелку карри он съел. Ну а что? Тренировки перед бутаями Такизавы не щадили даже самых маленьких, а еда делает жизнь лучше. Особенно когда это карри.

Во-вторых, чудо произошло, когда на съёмках Нобуты любовь карри в них с Каме победила любовь к Джину и страшного скандала между ними так и не произошло. Можно сколько угодно шутить, что его жизнь - это не только карьера, но без Сюдзи и Акиры не было бы Ямашиты Томохисы, каким мы знаем его сегодня, а это как-то грустно.

Третью тарелку карри он нечаянно смахнул со стола локтём, что отвлекло внимание Рины от Аканиши, как раз в этот момент тайком пробиравшегося из её комнаты, неся в охапке дорогущую губную помаду и коллекционный лак, которую сестра Ямапи с таким трудом отвоевала на ибее. Ямапи знать не хочет, зачем лучшему другу они понадобились, но, как ни посмотри, карри в тот день спасло аж две жизни.

Четвёртую тарелку карри он приготовил сам. Не смог съесть ни ложки, разумеется, но именно в этот момент Ямапи понял, что в жизни надо что-то менять. И повзрослел.

В пятый раз карри ему приготовила его дочь. Этот вкус просто не передать словами.


End file.
